The present invention relates to a headgear for neck rehabilitation and weight training and, more particularly, to a headgear that can be securely worn on a head of a user for proceeding with weight training of the neck by hanging a weight or proceeding with neck rehabilitation by using an elastic cord.
A type of headgear available on the market can be worn on a head of a user and can be attached with a weight to proceed with weight training of the neck of the user by resisting the weight. The headgear generally includes a first portion wrapped around the forehead of the user, a second portion pressing against a top of the head of the user, and a metal chain for hanging the weight. In use, the user twists the head to lift the weight above the ground, achieving a weight training effect of the neck by resisting the weight.
However, only the first portion of the headgear wrapped around the forehead of the user can be adjusted. Namely, the second portion pressing against the top of the head of the user cannot be adjusted. If the user has a small spacing between the forehead and the top of the head, the first portion could blindfold the eyes of the user, leading to inconvenience in use.